1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamps and, more particularly, to a clamp for securing successive conduit sections at any desired angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various clamps and coupling means are known in the art for securing pipe or similar conduit U.S. Pat. No 4,007,993, issued to Schwartz, teaches a pipe coupler having a pair of gripping members. The gripping members are each contoured to create an open channel for receiving horizontal and vertical portions of conduit The gripping members are drawn together around the conduit sections by tightening means provided in planar webs located between the channels. The shortcoming of Schwartz is that it does not provide any means for selectively adjusting the angle created by the horizontal and vertical conduit sections. Rather, the disclosure of Schwartz requires that the conduit sections always are fixed at a position of ninety degrees relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,407, issued to Doyle, teaches a multi-position clamp for overlapping portions of conduit. The clamping sections of Doyle are angularly adjustable to one another, however the conduit sections contained therein must overlap and include a pad which is sandwiched therebetween to enable the device to be angularly adjusted. The device shown in Doyle is not capable of angularly positioning successive conduit sections which are in a parallel plane to each other and which do not contact or overlap each other.